Galaxies Goddess
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: Dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya memanggil Dewi Galaksi tersebut. Hanya untuk menuntaskan apa yang ada di benaknya, dengan mengabulkan tiga permohonan Naruto. Entah kapan, Naruto sepertinya sangat menyukai gadis ini walau gadis ini... err... terlihat cuek. Mungkin. Drabbles! For Cicikun, special fict! #136
1. PROLOGUE

Di atas langit yang penuh dengan banyaknya bintang-bintang bertebaran, di sanalah muncul seorang gadis tengah melayang mengitari galaksi bimasakti. Gadis itu sangat cantik bagaikan puteri di negeri dongeng. Rambutnya biru panjang. Hidungnya mancung. Kulitnya putih bak susu kental. Mata bulatnya yang indah memancarkan warna keperakkan.

Dirinya pun berhenti mengamati Bumi, tempat di mana para makhluk-makhluk biasa tidak memiliki kekuatan, tinggal di sana. Dia pun mematung sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis. Dirinya pun merasakan panggilan seseorang, menyuruhnya untuk datang membantunya walau hanya sehari.

"Saatnya telah tiba."

**.**

**Galaxies Goddess**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, deskripsi seadanya. Drabbles. 1000 kata maksimal.

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik tengah tertidur lelap di antara benda-benda empuknya yang mengelilinginya. Setetes air liur muncul di bibirnya yang tegas, dan murah senyum. Suasana hening di tempatnya hanya menimbulkan jarum jam weker yang masih berbunyi, namun setelah itu langsung berdering hebat.

Pemuda itu terlonjak kaget sambil memejamkan mata. Dirinya masih mengantuk, ingin kembali tidur bersama benda-benda kesayangannya. Wajah malasnya sering dijadikan adu tonjokkan dari sahabatnya membuat dirinya mempunyai wajah paling lucu sedunia. Tetapi, baru mau menghempaskan punggungnya ke belakang untuk menikmati tidur, sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Hei! Jangan tidur, lagi. Tidak baik buat rezeki."

Suara manis nan lembut mengguncang pemuda itu hingga akhirnya melek total. Dicarinya suara lembut tersebut ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Mata birunya kembali tersentak karena wajahnya hampir atau nyaris mendekati wajah manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan di samping kirinya.

Pemuda tersebut menunjuk-nunjuk ke wajah perempuan itu, gemetaran. "Ka-kamu siapa? Ba-bagaimana kamu bisa masuk ke kamarku?" tanyanya langsung.

Gadis itu memasang wajah tidak berdosa, karena seenak masuk ke kamar laki-laki tanpa meminta izin malah mengulurkan tangan mungilnya ke arah pemuda itu. "Kenalkan, namaku Hinata. Aku adalah Dewi Galaksi untuk membantu mencari kebahagiaanmu," sahutnya penuh senyuman dan percaya diri.

Pemuda itu menaikkan selimutnya ke atas dadanya supaya gadis yang bernama Hinata tidak melihat dadanya padahal dirinya pakai baju tidur. Mata birunya terus mengamati gadis di depannya—aduhai cantik banget—yang tersenyum sampai-sampai bulu-bulu roman pemuda itu jadi merinding.

"Tapi… aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Bisakah kamu pergi saja dari sini?" Tanpa membalas uluran tangan itu, pemuda tersebut mengusirnya keluar.

Ekspresinya langsung cemberut dan berkacak pinggang. "Hei! Waktuku tidak lama, bodoh! Kamulah yang memanggilku, tapi malah mengusirku pergi. Maumu apa? Hah?" tanyanya kesal masih terus bertolak pinggang.

"Aku yang memanggilmu?" tanya pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya. "Masa sih?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

Hinata menjentikkan kedua jarinya di depan wajah Naruto. "Daripada bengong, sebutkan namamu siapa? Supaya aku tidak mengatai kamu bodoh."

"Enak saja bilang aku bodoh!" serunya kesal setengah mati. "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Anak tunggal dari keluarga Uzumaki. Tinggal berdua sama Ibu. Dan—"

"Aku tidak minta kamu berbicara panjang lebar. Yang aku minta itu namamu, tahu!" dengusnya kesal. Naruto, panggilannya, malah cemberut.

Ditariknya lengan Naruto turun dari tempat tidur. "Waktuku tidak banyak. Kamu harus rapi saat ini juga barulah kita ke tempat paling menyenangkan," ujarnya tanpa henti terus menarik lengan Naruto keluar dari sana.

"Enak saja menyuruh-nyuruh. Datang ke sini tanpa diundang, seenaknya saja menyuruhku pergi bersamamu." Ditarik lagi lengannya agar terlepas, tetapi Hinata terlalu kuat. "Busyet! Ini anak kok, tenaganya kuat banget!" gerutunya dalam hati.

"Sudahlah. Bengong terus." Daripada berlama-lama, Hinata menjentikkan kedua jarinya lagi untuk membereskan semuanya. Barulah tubuh berantakan Naruto tadi berubah jadi pakaian serba rapi. Hebat! Hinata menepuk tangan, puas. "Nah, akhirnya selesai."

Mata Naruto melotot saking terkejutnya melihat tubuhnya dibalut blus warna kuning dengan jaket juga celana panjang warna biru. Dipandanginya gadis di depannya yang tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kamu melakukan ini?"

"Daripada tanya-tanya tidak ada gunanya, lebih baik kita keluar. Aku ingin melihat Bumi."

"Hah?"

"Bengong, lagi." Hinata menampar pipi Naruto keras tapi lembut. "Sudah sadar?" Naruto mengangguk. Digandeng tangan Naruto menuju jendela yang terbuka. "Yuk! Pergi!" ajaknya.

.

.

.

.

Di kota—hanya beberapa jam saja—Naruto maupun Hinata berjalan bergandengan tangan. Detak jantung Naruto berdetak bagaikan drum yang sudah diisi bensin penuh, melirik Hinata yang tersenyum manis. Alangkah indahnya bergandeng tangan dengan gadis manis di sampingnya. Tetapi kok, orang-orang melihat dirinya jadi serba aneh, ya?

"Kenapa mereka melihatku begitu?" gumamnya dalam hati sambil menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Mereka tidak mungkin melihatku, Naruto," jawab Hinata bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, tadi. Naruto merasakan napasnya tercekat.

"Kamu itu hantu, ya? Padahal aku tidak punya ilmu spiritual," ucapnya sangat polos.

Hinata tertawa geli. "Kamu ada-ada saja. Aku bawa kamu ke tempat sepi supaya kamu tahu siapa aku. Eh? Bukannya aku sudah kasih tahu siapa aku?" tanyanya melirik sekilas ke Naruto. Naruto jadi salah tingkah.

"Umm… yaah…"

Sesampainya di sebuah taman yang sepi—sepertinya sudah lama tidak dipakai. Naruto dan Hinata berdiri di sana, saling berhadapan. Naruto tidak sanggup menatap Hinata lama-lama, karena—begitulah pikiran yang ada di benak Naruto—Hinata itu jadi bagaikan Dewi yang turun dari langit. Hinata jadi terkekeh geli pada sifat Naruto, seperti belum pernah lihat gadis secantik dirinya.

"Ya ampun, Naruto. Aku tidak menyangka kamu bersikap begitu di depanku. Apa aku segitu cantiknya di mata kamu?" tanya Hinata penuh kepercayaan diri. Naruto mendengus jengkel.

"Enak saja. Aku melihatmu seperti melihat hantu. Asal kamu tahu saja, waktu aku berbicara denganmu di jalan, aku seakan-akan bicara sama orang tidak terlihat. Mereka menganggapku aneh," jawab Naruto jengkel.

"Bukannya kamu malah menikmatinya bersamaku?" Naruto pun akhirnya salah tingkah. Hinata terkekeh geli. "Lihatlah ke atas, Naruto. Lihatlah langit. Inilah bimasakti, sebuah galaksi terindah yang pernah ada."

Benar! Langit telanjang tadi berwarna biru berubah jadi gelap dan bercahaya bintik. Naruto jadi takjub. Lebih takjubnya lagi, Hinata mencium pipi Naruto. Tangan Naruto memegang pipinya, takjub beberapa kali lipat. Sosok Hinata tiba-tiba terasa menghilang di depannya.

"Aku senang bisa bersamamu. Semoga di lain waktu, kita bertemu lagi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku berharap begitu."

Butiran-butiran cahaya Hinata naik ke atas, berkumpul bersama bintang-bintang di atas. Naruto berharap pertemuan ini bukanlah pertemuan terakhir. Berharap ini pertemuan awal mereka ke depannya, dan bertemu lagi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." Naruto tersenyum, "Hinata."

**-To be continued-**

**..oOo..**

**A/N**: Surprise! Saya buat NH lagi! Hahaha…  
End or TBC, ya? Hehe…

Signature,

**Zecka Fujioka**

Makassar, 19 Februari 2014


	2. Join The Gang!

Lebih dari satu minggu, lelaki berambut kuning jabrik mirip seperti durian (kepalanya) menghela napas diam-diam sambil memandangi langit cerah bersinar terang. Mata birunya mirip langit itu, selalu berharap dirinya bisa bertemu gadis itu lagi. Gadis yang telah membuat hatinya jadi dag dig dug tidak karuan, sementara dirinya mempunyai banyak penggemar di mana-mana, jadi tidak peduli.

"Hei! Lagi melamun apa, sih?"

Tepukan pelan di bahunya, membuyarkan lamunan lelaki tersebut. Dia mendongak, menatap sahabatnya yang kulitnya seputih bak kapas atau awan yang hinggap di langit. Dia tersenyum samar.

"Lagi melamun soal…," kalimat lelaki itu terpotong saat kepalanya menoleh kembali ke jendela, sempat terbelalak lebar. Takjub. Dia berdiri, mendekatkan dirinya ke jendela. "… Hinata?"

"Hah? Kamu bilang apa, Naruto?" tanya sahabatnya bingung.

Lelaki bernama Naruto, tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia langsung buru-buru keluar kelas, hampir menabrak sahabat sekaligus musuhnya di dalam sekolah maupun di lingkungan rumahnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dobe! Kalau lari, pakai mata!" desisnya tajam.

"Maaf, Teme. Aku lagi buru-buru!"

Naruto tidak lagi menatap ke belakang, dirinya melesat keluar sekolah. Berlari menuju gadis yang selama seminggu ini dipikirkannya. Senyum mengambang di sudut bibirnya. Mata birunya terus tertancap pada sosok gadis berdiri di lapangan sepak bola.

Sesampainya di sana, Naruto terengah-engah tapi tidak ditampakkan. Dia tersenyum. Gadis berambut panjang juga tersenyum.

Gadis itu, mengacungkan tiga jarinya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku belum mengabulkan 3 permohonan kamu, makanya aku kembali ke sini. Kuharap kamu belum melupakan aku."

"Buat apa aku melupakanmu," Naruto menyeringai lucu. "Aku malah tidak bisa tidur sejak kamu menciumku waktu itu."

"Itu adalah tanda waktunya aku mengabulkan permohonanmu."

Dan dimulailah petualangan Hinata demi lelaki di depannya, mengabulkan 3 permintaan Naruto. Sebelum kembali pulang menuju angkasa terindah tanpa batas di ujung langit sana.

**.**

**Galaxies Goddess**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, deskripsi seadanya. Drabbles. 1000 kata maksimal.

**.**

**Chapter 01: **Join The Gang!

"Naruto! Siapa cewek itu?"

"Iya! Cakep amat sih dia. Kenalin, dong!"

"Jangan pelit dong, Naruto. Kami juga mau!"

Teriakan sorak sorai dari mulut-mulut teman-teman sekolah Naruto di lantai dua—yang rata-rata anak kelas 3—membuat Naruto harus memandangi seluruh jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Dirinya menghela napas pada teman-temannya—yang rata-rata iri pada ketampanannya dan juga Sasuke—meminta maaf pada Hinata. "Maafkan aku, Hinata. Mereka begitu, hanya mau kenalan sama kamu. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" katanya memelas sedih, tapi dalam hati ingin menonjok mereka satu-satu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah senang bisa berkenalan teman-temanmu. Ini mempermudah bagiku untuk mengetahui tentang dirimu," jawabnya polos atau memang sangat cuek. Bikin Naruto keki, tidak bisa ngomong apa-apa apa lagi dirinya baru kenalan dengan gadis di depannya seminggu yang lalu. Itu pun tidak sengaja.

"Woi, Naruto! Kapan kamu ajak cewek itu ke sini?" teriak salah satu teman sekelas Naruto. Lelaki durian itu kesal karena diperintah ini itu.

"Iya, iya! Sabar, kenapa sih!" serunya jengkel, tetapi dalam hati.

Hinata, bak seorang gadis cuek pada sekitar memilih masuk ke dalam gedung. Naruto pasrah. Di dalam hatinya dia mau menguliti teman-temannya—padahal dirinya tidak peduli teman-temannya menggoda para penggemarnya.

Keduanya sampai di gedung tingkat dua, disambut antusias dari para teman-teman yang mengenal Naruto hanya luarnya. Sebagian baru dalamnya. Mereka berada di depan hanya untuk mengulurkan tangan ke Hinata, bermaksud gadis itu membalasnya. Tetapi, itu hanya di dalam kepala mereka saja. Naruto yang membalas uluran tangan itu satu-satu, tidak berniat Hinata yang menjabatnya. Ogah banget!

"Idiih, Naruto! Apa-apaan kamu? Kita kan mau kenalan sama dia!" katanya sewot.

"Iya! Kami tidak bakalan memakan dia, kok. Cuman mau kenalan. Itu doang!" sahut sebelahnya.

"Pelit amat jadi orang."

Naruto tidak sabar lagi. Dia pun melotot satu-satu teman-temannya yang berada di pinggir jalan—masih menghalangi langkah Naruto dan Hinata kiri kanan—berniat memperingatkan, tetapi mereka hanya bisa melotot.

"Lebih baik kalian masuk kelas sana! Jangan ganggu kami! Aku mau masuk ke kelas!" teriaknya seram, meraih tangan Hinata dan menghancurkan kumpulan orang-orang yang belum cukup puas melihat Hinata. "Minggir!" perintahnya, jengkel.

Apa kalian tahu, penggemar Naruto? Mereka jengkel, cemburu, frustasi, marah, iri, syirik dan macam-macam lagi istilahnya karena lelaki mereka puja dan disukai dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3, menggandeng gadis—entah siapa dia, mereka tidak mau tahu—masuk ke kelas Naruto. Padahal mereka belum pernah diijinkan masuk, alasannya karena tidak mau kena marah dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Nara Shikamaru, salah satu sahabat Naruto yang kece-kece alias cakep.

"Siapa tuh, cewek? Enak saja masuk ke kelas Naruto. Kita saja belum pernah masuk ke sana, karena ada Uchiha-sama," gerutu gadis berambut hitam diikat 3 mirip Sindara Parking, anggota 2Ni1.

Cewek di sampingnya, menyilang tangan di depan dada cemberut. "Apa dia siswi baru? Kok dia belum memakai seragam seperti kita?"

"Tidak tahu. Nanti kita habisi dia pas pulang sekolah!" Semuanya setuju pada pernyataan gadis di sebelahnya.

Dua gadis berambut merah muda dan pirang berkuncir satu menggeleng pelan pada aksi sekelompok anak-anak cewek yang lebih suka memakai kekerasan ketimbang bicara baik-baik. Inilah yang mereka tidak sukai, karena mereka juga salah satu sahabat Naruto sekaligus pacar Uchiha Sasuke dan Shimura Sai.

Di dalam kelas Naruto, Hinata disambut huru hara tetapi tidak berniat berjabat tangan karena sebagiannya mereka tahu, Naruto sangat menyukai gadis ini. Teman-teman selaku sahabat sangat tahu luar dan dalam hati Naruto. Dua gadis tadi, mendekati keduanya, tersenyum menyambut.

"Halo," sapa gadis berambut merah muda pendek. "Kenalin aku, Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja Sakura, kalau itu kamu mau." Sakura, namanya, mengulurkan tangan. Malah disambut Hinata penuh senyuman merekah, bikin seisi kelas terperangah.

"Hinata," balas gadis itu, memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya.

Gadis di sebelahnya juga melakukan hal sama, berniat berkenalan dengan Hinata. "Aku, Ino. Semoga kita berteman, ya."

"Iya."

Senyuman merekah itu bikin semua orang tidak sanggup bicara apalagi mengeluarkan kata-kata senang—karena ada cewek cantik masuk ke kelas mereka, imut lagi—akibatnya mereka menganga sampai bunyi istirahat selesai.

Guru mereka masuk, yaitu Kakashi-sensei. Tercengang pada makhluk berbeda jenis, mengenakan pakaian serba putih dengan rok panjang mencapai bawah lutut, rambut panjang berwarna biru dan wajahnya yang imut juga cantik, berdiri di hadapannya.

Malas mengetahuinya, Kakashi-sensei meminta gadis itu untuk duduk. "Kalian semua duduk. Anggap saja kita mendapat teman baru," katanya sok cuek padahal dia bingung sendiri.

Semuanya mengangguk, kembali duduk ke tempat masing-masing. Hinata duduk di sebelah—kiri kanan—Ino dan Sakura. Mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa.

**-To be continued-**

**.**

**A/N: **Chapter 1 dimulai! Semoga ada kesamaan dengan prolog. Saya buat cerita ini untuk Cicikun. Semoga Cicikun suka walau humornya garing banget. Hahaha… #Tepar

**Reply of review buat no login:**

**rina rika: **Ini sudah TBC, kok. Dan ini chapter 1-nya. Makasih sudah review.

**Nyugs totong: **Iya, memang! XD  
Makasih sudah review!

Terima kasih sudah mau baca, fave dan follow. Ini sudah chapter satu, 2 hari kemudian baru saya kasih chapter 2. ^^

Signature,

**Zecka Fujioka**

Makassar, 24 Maret 2014


	3. STILL

Bunyi tanda sekolah telah usai. Semua anak-anak sekolah keluar dari sekolah, beranjak pergi untuk pulang. Mereka tidak mau lagi menunggu gadis itu, karena pasti digamit pacar-pacar dua orang yang paling ditakuti seantaro sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino.

Kecuali Naruto alias tidak takut pada sikap Sasuke bak bagaikan penjahat di dalam sekolah karena membuat seluruh anak-anak di dalamnya menjadi pada takut, terutama Sakura merupakan karateka wanita sepanjang masa, yang tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh siapa pun. Juga Ino, gadis bisa berceloteh ke mana-mana langsung saja kalimatnya bikin orang-orang pada dongkol, karena kalimat itu tepat sasaran.

"Kalian ngaca diri dulu, dong. Sebelum syirik, perbaiki itu hati. Cantik kan itu relatif, tapi hati itu lebih luar biasa lagi. Tahu!"

Keren 'kan, kalimatnya. Gara-gara kalimat itu, satu per satu para perempuan-perempuan mengaca dirinya namun belum ada yang berhasil. Mereka juga mesti memakai dokter psikolog supaya mereka mengetahui apa yang salah. Tetapi Ino menambahkan.

"Rajin beribadah! Jangan hanya Cuma mengoles wajah, memakai kekerasan dan juga…," Ino meneliti dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, menyeringai geli. "… ubah penampilan kalian. Norak banget!" katanya ketus.

Sontak mereka terperangah. Merasa dongkol. Akhirnya memilih jalan, diam saja dulu karena pasti ada perubahan walau itu belum secepat mereka bisa.

Perkataan Ino benar-benar mengerikan! Ck, ck, ck!

**.**

**Galaxies Goddess**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, deskripsi seadanya. Drabbles. 1000 kata maksimal.

**.**

**Chapter 2: **STILL...

Hinata bersedia pulang bersama para geng luar biasa ini di Konoha High School. Di antaranya Naruto (tentu saja), Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura Sai, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Tenten, Sabaku Gaara, Sabaku Temari, Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino.

Ketakjuban Hinata benar-benar tepat sasaran, Naruto dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang mengerti dirinya. Tetapi kenapa, Naruto tidak senang. Apakah masih ada keganjalan di dalam hatinya?

Mereka mampir di café, sengaja untuk menghilangkan rasa haus karena huru hara karena gadis mungil, imut dan manis ini. Mereka memilih di pojokkan, sementara Naruto berada di meja dekat jendela—berjauhan dari teman-temannya—takut didengar oleh mereka bersama Hinata.

"Kenapa kamu malah terlihat di depan orang banyak? Aku hampir jantungan saat anak-anak mengatakan mau berkenalan denganmu. Kukira kamu tidak bisa dilihat, kenapa baru sekarang? Kemarin tidak, kok." Naruto memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi ke Hinata. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengedipkan mata. "Kenapa malah kedip-kedip sih, mata kamu sakit?"

"Sengaja. Biar keren kelihatannya. Kakakku tidak bakalan melarang."

"Aneh deh, sama otakmu." Naruto menggeleng. Kembali berwajah sedih.

"Aku mau tahu…," Hinata menopang dagunya di atas punggung tangannya dan siku lengan jadi penyangganya. "… kenapa kamu tidak senang pada keadaan di mana kamu dikerubungi teman-temanmu?"

Naruto tersentak kaget, terperangah. "Kamu tahu? Kamu tahu, aku tidak senang?"

"Kamu senang bersama mereka, tapi ada yang mengganjal. Semoga saja itu bukan perasaan aku saja."

Mata Naruto melirik ke sekumpulan teman-temannya, menatap iri pada pasangan yang sedang tertawa satu sama lain. Hinata mengikutinya, terbelalak. Sangat mengetahui kalau lelaki di depannya pernah mengagumi salah satu gadis di sana.

"Kamu menyukainya?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari sekumpulan sahabatnya ke Hinata, tersenyum samar. "Dari dulu, malah. Aku menyukainya sejak pada pandangan pertama. Mungkin masih sampai sekarang."

"Kamu belum menyatakan kepadanya?"

"Menyatakan apa?"

"Rasa sukamu padanya."

"Gila kamu! Aku bisa dibunuh sama sohib aku, tahu!" Naruto menolak mentah-mentah.

"Sepertinya dia tidak bakalan bunuh kamu. Dia hanya ingin kamu jujur saja. Dia butuh pengakuanmu, Naruto." Hinata mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, berbisik lirih. "Dia, sahabatmu, sangat sayang padamu. Biarpun kalian selalu bersama sejak kecil, dia pasti mengerti."

"Aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya," Naruto menggeleng kuat. Hinata menarik tubuhnya, cemberut.

"Ya sudah!"

Naruto menghela napas dalam-dalam, sekilas melirik di antara sekelompok geng yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil. Iri pada sahabatnya yang mendapatkan gadis pujaannya, tertawa bersama-sama. Tatapan mereka bertemu, Naruto langsung buang muka.

"Naruto!" panggil seseorang di ujung sana. "Ke sini!"

Naruto pun bangkit berdiri, tidak diikuti Hinata. Dia mendekati meja di mana teman-temannya berkumpul. "Kenapa kamu memanggilku, Ino? Apa kamu tidak tahu, aku malas bersama kalian yang kebanyakan sudah punya pasangan."

"Mentang-mentang kamu tidak punya, Naruto." Ino berdecak kesal, tetapi tersenyum. "Daripada kamu bengong sendiri sama Hinata, lebih baik ikut bersama kami saja. Nih, aku belikan kamu minuman kesukaanmu. Itu juga dibayar oleh Sasuke dan Sai. Patungan!" Ino tertawa geli.

Lelaki itu cemberut, meraih minuman tersebut. Sempat-sempat melirik Hinata yang memandanginya, tetapi jadi cuek pandangannya yang mengarah ke arah lain. Naruto berdecak kesal, memilih duduk di tempat teman-temannya.

Perasaan Naruto semakin tidak enak. Karena ini! Harus duduk berhadapan dengan gadis disukainya. Gadis yang selama ini masih mencuri hatinya dan belum sempat dikembalikan. Mau menyatakannya, takut kena geplakan dari sahabatnya yang memacari gadis tersebut. Susah-susah gampanglah.

Waktu mereka terus berjalan hingga sore hari, karena percakapan ini sungguh asyik sampai mereka kelaparan. Yang bayar, tentu saja Sasuke sama Sai. Karena mereka terkenal, suka membayar ini itu tanpa minta imbalan.

Menjelang sore, Naruto dan para gengnya beranjak dari café tersebut. Diiringi tawa yang khas dari salah satunya, membuat dia jadi kesal di dalam hati. Sudah dua tahun belakangan ini, Naruto tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Sampai ke bawa mimpi.

Akhirnya Hinata mengabulkan permohonan Naruto, yaitu mengungkapkan isi hatinya sebelum Naruto mati diakibatkan pernyataan tidak selesai-selesai dan bisa makan hati. Hinata menutup mata peraknya, menyuruh langit untuk ditutupi awan gelap. Langsung saja, semuanya mencari tempat teduh.

Hinata pun menggamit lengan Naruto, membimbingnya menuju gadis disukainya. Naruto jadi salah tingkah, gelagapan. "Aku mau bicara denganmu. Bisa?"

Gadis yang dimaksud menganggukkan kepala begitu pun di sebelahnya yang rada kebingungan. "Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Bukan aku yang ngomong, tapi Naruto." Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto ke gadis di depannya, memberikannya semangat. "Katakan sebenarnya! Aku mengabulkan permohonanmu lho."

"Aku…," Naruto gugup. Menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengelurkannya. "Aku… aku… aku menyukaimu, Sakura! Sejak lama! Dan itu masih membuat aku tidak bisa berpaling ke arah lain, karena kamu mengambil hatiku."

Keduanya tercengang pada pernyataan suka Naruto terutama sahabat-sahabatnya yang lebih memilih berteduh kecuali Hinata yang tersenyum dalam hati, "… akhirnya."

"Kamu… menyukaiku?" tanya Sakura berharap telinganya tidak budeg.

"Begitulah." Naruto menunduk.

"Tapi aku…,"

"Aku tahu! Kamu menyukai Sasuke sejak kita kecil. Aku hanya mau memintamu mengembalikan hati yang kamu ambil. Setelah itu, kamu boleh melakukan apa saja yang kamu mau!" seru Naruto tidak mau mendengar penolakan itu.

"Bukan begitu…," Sakura melirik Sasuke. Lelaki itu tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Bukannya sudah lama sekali, kamu tidak menyukai Sakura, Dobe? Aku sudah tahu, dari dulu. Mungkin sejak seminggu yang lalu." Penjelasan Sasuke bikin Naruto bingung. "Hanya saja, kamu belum menyadarinya."

Naruto terpana. Apakah memang hatinya bukan pada Sakura lagi? Lalu, sama siapa?

**-To be continued-**

**.**

**A/N: **Kalian kira Ino ya? Padahal Sakura. Wuahaha…  
Tapi, ini belum berakhir karena masih ada permohonan pertama season kedua. Nanti di baca di chapter 3, ya.  
Soal MC yang lain, saya belum update. Alasan saya harus baca ulang. Fufufu…

Signature,

**Zecka Fujioka**

Makassar, 24 Maret 2014


	4. Always

Mereka terus berdiri dalam diam, karena melihat Naruto sibuk berpikir. Mereka mengatakan hati Naruto tidak digenggam Sakura lagi, melainkan oleh orang lain, sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Pernahkah Naruto menyukai gadis lain, sementara sahabat-sahabat perempuannya hanya segelintir saja?

Dia belum mampu mengungkapkannya, sementara hujan turun dengan derasnya. Sasuke menarik Sakura menuju tempat berteduh, meninggalkan Naruto dipayungi oleh Hinata. Lelaki tersebut menatap gadis itu, masih dalam keadaan bingung.

"Kamu belum menuntaskan perasaanmu, Naruto. Tadi sempat tertunda karena hujan ini."

Pandangan Naruto ke Sakura dipeluk erat oleh Sasuke. Memang ada rasa cemburu di dalam hatinya, tetapi itu hanya sedikit. Cuma secuil sebutir beras. Yang mengganjal di hatinya, Naruto belum benar-benar mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Mau aku temani?" tawar Hinata tersenyum.

"Kalau bisa…,"

"Sampai kapan pun, semampu aku bisa." Hinata menepuk pelan lengan Naruto, menenangkannya.

Ikut masuk ke dalam tempat berteduh. Diiringi sorot mata tajam, entah siapa yang punya. Tetapi itu pasti tidak lain salah satu di antaranya adalah sahabat Naruto sendiri.

**.**

**Galaxies Goddess**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, deskripsi seadanya. Drabbles. 1000 kata maksimal.

**.**

**Chapter 03: **Always…

Hening.

Tidak ada percakapan yang dimulai dari salah satu empat orang saling berhadapan ini. Hinata, hanya memandangi mereka bergantian, tidak mau ikut campur sebelum orang disampingnya mengizinkannya. Sasuke dan Sakura, terdiam cukup lama sambil mengetahui apa yang dikatakan Naruto nantinya.

"Cih! Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kamu katakan?!" decak Sasuke memulainya, tidak sabar. "Apa kamu ingin kita terus menunggu di sini sampai kamu berbicara?"

"Sasuke…,"

"Diamlah, Sakura! Ini ada hubungan denganku juga!" selanya memotong. Sasuke terus menatap tajam dan lurus ke Naruto, tidak mengalihkannya. "Kenapa baru sekarang ngomong? Hm?" tanyanya penasaran.

Naruto tidak menjawab.

Sasuke menggebrak meja. "Kenapa baru sekarang!" teriaknya frustasi dan kesal setengah mati, sampai ke ubun-ubun kepala.

Naruto menghela napas dalam-dalam, mendongak menatapnya. "Karena aku takut, ini bisa menimbulkan kehancurannya persahabatan kita. Makanya aku rela hanya demi kebahagiaan sahabatku sendiri."

Pemuda berambut biru mengangkat alis, heran. "Karena itu? Sepertinya bukan." Sasuke mendesis kesal, lagi. "Apa kamu tahu, aku selalu khawatir padamu setiap kita pulang bersama-sama atau pergi bareng dengan yang lainnya. Kukira ini ada masalah dengan keluargamu, ternyata masih ada lagi. Aku penasaran, mau meminta jawaban darimu. Tapi, kamu selalu menghindariku. Selalu memilih sendirian kalau berada di café atau tempat nongkrong."

"…,"

Naruto menunduk. Hinata menatap Naruto sekilas, sekarang tahu apa pengabulan permohonan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Hentikan dengan sikapmu ini. Aku merasa kamu bukan Naruto yang ceria dan bisa aku saingi bila berhadapan dengan mata pelajaran olahraga. Kamu bukan Naruto yang aku kenal."

Sakura menyentuh paha Sasuke, menyuruhnya diam. Membiarkan cewek ini memulai pembicaraan pembahasan sempat tertunda itu. Sakura menatap Naruto dalam-dalam, "Apa benar kamu menyukaiku? Bisa jelaskan, sejak kapan?" tanyanya.

"Sejak kita kecil, aku belum menyukaimu karena aku selalu menganggapmu saudaraku. Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai menyadari aku menyukaimu. Itu semenjak kita masuk SMA, awal-awalnya." Naruto membalas tatapan itu, tersenyum sedih. "Waktu SMA pula, kamu berpacaran dengan Sasuke, sahabatku sendiri, sahabat kita. Akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa mungkinkah ini cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan sementara hatiku kamu ambil."

"Apa karena aku mengambil hatimu, kamu belum mau mengizinkan cewek-cewek memasuki hatimu?" tanya Sakura membuat Naruto tergelak. Napasnya jadi sesak. "Atau ada yang lain?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Itu…,"

Naruto memalingkan muka ke arah lain, tidak mampu menceritakan apa akan dia jelaskan selanjutnya. Sementara Hinata dan Sasuke terus melirik Naruto, merasa ada yang ganjil.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kamu tidak memberikan hatimu padaku, Naruto. Kamu… terlalu trauma pada masa lalu. Masa lalu yang tidak pernah kamu ceritakan pada kami, pada kita-kita. Kamu hanya melarikan diri sebelum kamu memperbaikinya."

Sepuluh jari berubah jadi kepalan di pangkuannya, badannya gemetaran. Fokus matanya tidak tertuju pada cewek di depannya. Hatinya kemudian tertutup, diselimuti oleh bayangan hitam entah dari mana. Di benaknya bermunculan saat-saat terindah dan juga rasa sakit hati. Mungkinkah dendam ini membutakan dirinya, dan terus melarikan diri?

Tangan terulur di sampingnya menyentuh pelan sepuluh jari kepalan di sana. Naruto tersadar dari lamunan dan mimpi buruk. Dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap gadis berambut biru, tersenyum ke arahnya dan berkata, "semuanya baik-baik saja".

Ada rasa kelegaan di dalam hatinya, dia kembali menatap kedua sahabat yang paling mengerti akan dirinya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Maafkan aku selama ini, tidak mengatakan hal sebenarnya pada kalian. Jika suatu saat nanti aku berbicara panjang lebar pada kalian tentang masa laluku, apa kalian mau menjadi sahabatku, lagi?"

Tangan seseorang sedang mengulurkan tangan, membentuk kapalan tinju dan menjitak kepala durian Naruto. Sasuke mendengus. "Sekali lagi kamu ngomong begitu pada kami, aku bakalan menyeburkanmu di sungai Manhattin." Kepala durian itu pun diacaknya. "Selalu, Naruto. Selalu menjadi sahabatmu. Sahabat kita semua."

"Teme!" seru Naruto gembira mendengarnya.

"Aku juga. Kita akan selalu menjadi sahabat." Sakura bangkit berdiri, mendekatinya dan memeluknya. "Selalu bersama-sama, selamanya. Camkan itu!" katanya sambil menjitak kepala durian Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Sakura!"

Hinata tersenyum bahagia melihat tiga sahabat ini telah melepaskan permasalahannya. Dia bisa merasakan kelegaan sarat di dalam tubuh Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Semoga ke depannya, hubungan ketiganya masih terus berlanjut. Hinata berharap akan hal itu.

Di samping itu, di sudut sana, seseorang terus menatap tajam ke arah ketiganya. Mulai dari mereka duduk sampai mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Dia tidak suka pada hubungan ketiganya, karena dia sangat cemburu. Cemburu pada persahabatan alami tersebut.

"Kamu kenapa melihat mereka?" tanya Ino menyenggol lengannya. "Kamu tidak ke sana, menyuruh mereka membeli minuman hangat?"

"Ah, tidak." Dia menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau merusak suasana bahagia itu. Aku malah cemburu."

"Cemburu? Pada siapa?" tanya Tenten di sampingnya, cewek bercempol dua dengan warna cokelat.

"Entahlah. Mungkin Sasuke, Naruto atau Sakura."

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin kamu cemburu pada ketiganya apalagi pada anak baru," ucap Sai, cowok hitam klimis berwajah putih pucat, terkikik geli. "Kamu terlalu berpikir tidak-tidak. Makanya minum minuman hangat biar encer itu otak. Nih!" Sai menaruhkan minuman plastik di depannya, dia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih.

Di saat kebahagiaan itu masih terus berlanjut, Hinata tidak sengaja melihat orang itu menatap ketiganya. Rasa penasaran muncul di benaknya. Sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan Naruto yang dulu ataukah…

"Lebih baik aku memastikannya," ucapnya di dalam hati.

**-To be continued-**

**.**

**A/N: **Chapter tiga update! Makasih atas pembaca semuanya yang sudah membaca cerita saya aneh ini. Walau dialognya agak… aneh. Gara-gara saya membaca novel dan melihat sekitar. Hehehe…

Signature,

**Zecka Fujioka**

Makassar, 26 Maret 2014


	5. Truth of My Destiny

"_Narutoo!"_

_Bocah kecil berambut kuning jabrik menoleh ke suara orang yang memanggilnya, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Akhirnya kamu datang juga!" serunya senang._

_Langkah kaki temannya tersebut berhenti tepat di depannya, mukanya tiba-tiba kusut. Naruto, sapaan akrab, meneliti wajah kusutnya dan tiba-tiba dirinya diliputi perasaan cemas. Naruto tidak tahu ada apa di balik wajah yang kemarin-kemarin ceria bersamanya, berubah kusut._

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Aku…," dia jadi gelagapan, tidak bisa ngomong kepada sahabatnya yang sebenarnya. Mata beningnya menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Aku akan pindah ke Osaka bersama Ibuku dan…," kalimat tersebut terpotong seiring dia menelan air liur yang mengganjal di tenggorokan. "… bersama Ayahmu."_

_Mata biru tersebut terbelalak total, mulutnya menganga. Mainan di pegangnya jatuh seketika di atas tanah, pecah berkeping-keping padahal itu adalah mainan Ayahnya yang jarang pulang ke rumah._

"_Kamu bohong!" teriaknya._

"_Maafkan aku, Naruto!" dia menunduk, serba salah._

"_Bukan itu! Aku tidak memarahimu! Aku memarahi Ayahku!" teriaknya kesal, marah dan frustasi. "Dia selalu jarang pulang ke rumah, bikin Mama sedih. Memangnya dia siapa? Seenaknya pulang-pulang dan memberitakan kabar ini melalui kamu!" Naruto jatuh lunglai, menahan tangis._

"_Naruto… kita…,"_

"_Pergilah! Ambil saja orang itu!" teriaknya selama Naruto menunduk. "Kalau mau kembali, jangan sampai kamu mengucapkan kata "Ayah" di depanku! Aku tidak pernah kenal dia! Mengerti!" katanya bangkit berdiri, berlari meninggalkan temannya._

"_Narutooo!" panggilnya melihat sahabatnya berlari menjauh. Menjauh dari dirinya._

**.**

**Galaxies Goddess**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, deskripsi seadanya. Drabbles. 1000 kata maksimal.

**.**

**Chapter 04: **Truth of My Destiny

"Naruto! Bangun!"

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik menggeliat karena mendengar suara samar di dekatnya, lebih memilih melanjutkan tidur. Dia berguling ke samping, malas mendengar suara tersebut. Namun, dirinya tidak tahu kalau orang yang memanggilnya adalah gadis yang tidak sengaja dia bawa ke rumah.

"Dasar! Tidak bangun-bangun juga!" gerutunya kesal sambil bertolak pinggang. Berpikir mencari-cari alat yang bisa membangunkan anak masih tidur ini. "Nah!" dia mendapatkan ide brilian, mengambil alat itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hei! Kalau kamu tidak bangun-bangun juga, aku bisa melemparmu pakai ini."

"Apaan, sih?" tanya Naruto kembali berguling di mana arah datangnya suara, melebar total melihat gadis itu mengangkat kursi—beratnya luar biasa—tinggi-tinggi. "He-hei! Turunkan kursi itu. Bisa hancur tubuhku kalau kamu melakukannya."

Hinata memasang wajah tidak berdosa, mendongak ke benda dipegangnya tinggi-tinggi. "Kenapa memangnya? Bukankah ini cara supaya kamu tetap bangun, daripada teriak-teriak. Capek, tahu," sambungnya cemberut.

"Iya! Aku sudah bangun! Jadi, letakkan kursi itu!" pintanya kepada Hinata, menyuruh menaruh kursi tersebut ke tempat semula.

"Iya, iya."

Hinata meletakkan kursi tersebut di tempatnya semula. Kembali bertolak pinggang, menatap Naruto yang pucat pasi. Di dalam hatinya, Hinata merasakan kegundahan amat dalam dirasakan pemuda di depannya. Melangkah maju, dan menatap Naruto tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kamu bersedih lagi?"

"Apa?" tanyanya mengernyit bingung. "Maksudnya apa, sih?"

"Lihat, mukamu kusut." Hinata menunjuk wajah Naruto, seketika pemuda itu jadi salah tingkah. Buru-buru kabur dengan cara bangkit dari tempatnya. "Ada apa, sih? Kenapa malah kabur?"

"Aku mau mandi. Enak saja kabur," jawabnya meraih handuk dan masuk kamar mandi. Saat Hinata mau mengikutinya, Naruto mengangkat tangannya ke atas, menghentikannya. "Anak perempuan tidak boleh masuk. Ini _privacy _untuk cowok."

"Apa kamu tahu, di bumi galaksi sana, aku sering melihat kakakku mandi."

Kepala Naruto melongo ke luar. "Apa?! Kamu cewek waras atau tidak, hah?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku waras, bodoh," sela Hinata merasa dituduh begitu. "Di galaksi sana, kami tidak memakai air. Kami memakai tempat yang tidak membuat orang bertelanjang. Tetap memakai pakaian lengkap, makanya beda di sini beda di sana. Teknologi duniaku beda juga di sini. Kamu mengerti."

"I-iya…," Naruto kembali salah tingkah. "Tapi, bukan berarti kamu melihatku mandi. Lebih baik kamu tunggu di sana. 5 menit aku selesai." Pintunya pun tertutup dengan kerasnya, bikin Hinata mengernyit pada sikap Naruto yang ada-ada saja.

Sementara Naruto mandi, Hinata mengelilingi ruangan tersebut sungguh mengagumi interior di dalamnya. Ada lukisan, foto-foto bersama Ibunya, meja belajar, TV, komputer, lemari, tempat tidur dan… sebuah boneka.

"Kenapa ada boneka di sini?"

"Jangan sentuh boneka itu!" serunya setelah keluar kamar mandi, Naruto berpakaian lengkap dengan baju memang sengaja diambilnya di lemari, mengambil paksa boneka tersebut di tangan Hinata. Gadis itu tidak tersinggung, tetapi malah ketawa cekikikan. "Kenapa ketawa?"

"Heran saja, biasanya boneka itu khusus buat anak perempuan. Kenapa anak laki-laki sepertimu bisa memilikinya?" tanyanya bersedekap, meminta jawaban.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Naruto cemberut padahal wajahnya malu merona. "Kalau kamu punya apa di sana?"

Hinata menghela napas mendengar Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Kambing."

"Apa?" Ekspresi kaget Naruto menatap Hinata tidak percaya. "Boneka kambing, maksudnya?"

"Salah." Hinata menggeleng. "Maksudnya kambing yang bisa berdiri. Semua hewan-hewan di sini tidak bisa berbicara, kalau di sana mereka berbicara. Berdiri, apalagi. Bicara pakai bahasa kami, juga mereka mengerti."

Takjub. Tidak menyangka Hinata mengatakan hal sebenarnya begitu. Di depannya. Gadis, entah dari mana muncul tiba-tiba akan mengabulkan permintaan hatinya yang selama ini bersedih, kesal, dendam dan marah. Perlahan-lahan dikabulkannya, contohnya kemarin di mana dirinya berhasil membuat Sakura dan Sasuke menceritakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Apakah ini takdir?

"Naruto, kamu sudah pulang?"

Lamunan Naruto buyar, menoleh ke arah pintu. Suara orang yang jarang banget pulang ke rumah, membukakan pintu tersebut. Wajah kuyu sang Mama membuatnya sedih. Sudah lebih dari 11 tahun, Mamanya berubah menjadi pucat begini dan gila kerja.

"Mama sakit?"

Wanita berambut merah panjang tersebut mengangkat tangannya, membelai sayang di kepala Naruto, menggeleng. "Tidak. Mama hanya capek saja. Maafkan Mama tidak membuatkanmu makanan buat sarapan pagi ini, tapi malah kamu yang buat."

"Hah?"

"Iya, kamu yang buat sarapan ini kan?" tanyanya mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, tempat Hinata berdiri, tetapi gadis itu menghilang. Apakah jangan-jangan Hinata yang memasak untuknya? Apa dia mengerti cara membuat masakan di Bumi? Ataukah memakai cara di dunianya, dunia Galaksi? Yang tidak perlu panci, wajan, blender, penanak nasi dan macam-macam yang tersedia di dapur?

"Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan?"

"Boleh."

Naruto menutup kamarnya, meninggalkan sebuah boneka entah kapan dimilikinya dulu. Malah dipegang oleh Hinata. Boneka. Boneka manis mirip kelinci. Sepertinya boneka ini dibuat saat seseorang melakukan perjalanan ke luar angkasa dan memberikannya kepada Naruto. Tapi siapa?

"Saatnya permohonan kedua dimulai, Naruto."

**-To be continued-**

**.**

**A/N: **Maaf! Apakah agak lama saya tidak update? Padahal sebenarnya agak mudah membuat drabbles, tapi kepala saya sering blank. Dan itu susah sekali membuatnya sesuai apa yang ada di kepala. Maaf… dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca! ^^

Signature,

**Zecka Fujioka**

Makassar, 27 Maret 2014


	6. I Love U, Star

"Kenapa kamu tidak membuang boneka itu?"

Naruto tersedak dalam sarapannya membuat sang Mama alias Kushina terkejut, menepuk punggungnya lembut.

"Hati-hati kalau makan, Naruto. Lihat kamu tersedak begini." Kushina memberikan gelas berisi air ke Naruto, membantunya minum. "Sebelum makan, berdoa dulu supaya kamu tidak tersedak kedua kalinya."

"Maaf, Ma." Mata biru tersebut menatap sosok di depannya, berdiri menjulang meminta jawaban pasti. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Kushina tidak melihat gadis itu tepat di belakangnya. "Nanti saja aku menjawabnya, kamu lebih baik ke sana saja dulu," bisiknya lirih.

"Tidak mau," tolaknya.

"Kamu bicara sama siapa, Naruto?" tanya Kushina sembari dari tadi melirik anak satu-satunya, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Tetapi, tidak ada apa-apa di sana. "Di sini hanya kita berdua, apa kamu berhalusinasi?"

"Mana mungkin, Ma!" Naruto cemberut karena Hinata merusak suasana sarapan pagi ini berbarengan bersama Mamanya, yang jarang sekali pulang ke rumah. "Pergilah sana. Jangan ganggu aku!" katanya kembali ke belakang, tetapi sosok tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang.

_**TING TONG! TING TONG!**_

"Siapa ya, pagi-pagi begini?"

Kushina bangkit berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke pintu masuk rumahnya. Beberapa semenit kemudian, dia datang bersama gadis berambut biru. Naruto membuka mulutnya, ternganga lebar dan sendok yang dipegangnya terjatuh, melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul di hadapannya. Kushina merangkul bahu Hinata, tersenyum.

"Ke-kenapa dia ada di sini, Ma?" Naruto bertanya sambil menunjuk Hinata lurus-lurus.

"Bukannya dia temanmu?"

"Hah? Apa?"

Naruto menatap Hinata yang tersenyum lebar dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Naruto terperangah dan dia jadi tidak mengerti pada gadis ini. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Gadis ini bikin dirinya mendapatkan kejutan. _Surprise_!

**.**

**Galaxies Goddess**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, deskripsi seadanya. Drabbles. 1000 kata maksimal.

**.**

**Chapter 05: **I Love U, Star

Karena Kushina harus kembali ke tempat kerjanya, Naruto lebih memilih mengajak jalan-jalan Hinata yang sedari tadi tersenyum lebar dan Naruto malah dongkol. Selalu bikin kaget, takjub, tidak percaya dan apa-apa saja membuat dirinya tidak mampu mengkhayal seperti apa kehidupan Hinata di sana.

"Ngapain kamu masuk-masuk, padahal tadi menghilang?" ucap Naruto memulai percakapan.

"Itu supaya kamu tidak berbicara sama tembok. Lebih baik seperti kemarin, ada orang-orang yang melihat keberadaanku," sahut Hinata tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan ke orang-orang berlalu lalang. Naruto sontak menurunkan tangan gadis itu, jengkel.

"Jangan tebar pesona. Seperti baru melihat manusia berjalan."

"Huh." Hinata manyun.

Pemuda berambut kuning emas menghela napas. "Seandainya Mama kembali ke masa-masa dulu di mana dia menyukai bintang-bintang, pasti aku sangat bahagia. Begitu juga orang itu."

"Bintang? Suka? Orang itu?"

Mata Naruto menyipit menatap Hinata. "Kalau mau bertanya, jangan cepat-cepat. Mirip rel kereta api saja." Hinata kembali manyun.

"Aku 'kan penasaran seperti apa permohonanmu yang kedua."

"Kedua apa?" Naruto balik bertanya. "Jangan bilang kamu sudah mengabulkan permohonanku yang pertama?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Ah, sudah. Cepat katakan apa yang membebanimu sampai sekarang? Kenapa kamu selalu terlihat tidak senang melihat boneka itu, lalu siapa orang itu? Apa orang itu punya hubungan masa lalu dengan Ibumu?"

"Bawel."

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, kemudian berhenti. Napasnya jadi sesak, akhirnya tiba sudah dia menceritakan hal sebenarnya yang selama ini mengganjal terus di hatinya. Dia pun menoleh menatap Hinata.

"Aku sebenarnya punya Ayah." Hinata mau bertanya, lagi. Naruto tahu apa yang di pikiran gadis itu. "Dia masih hidup." Hinata mengerti. "Tapi, dia kawin lagi dengan orang yang tidak ingin aku dengar karena orang dinikahinya adalah Ibu dari dia." Hinata menyimaknya.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan, "Mama dan Ayah adalah seorang astronot, mempelajari angkasa dan pernah tinggal di sana selama beberapa minggu. Di sana pula, mereka menjalin kasih hingga aku lahir. Waktu aku berusia 6 tahun, Ayah meninggalkan kami dan pergi bersama keluarga barunya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Ayah melakukan itu padanya hingga aku bertengkar dengan dia yang merupakan orang paling mengerti diriku selain Sasuke maupun Sakura."

"Dia siapa?"

"Aku belum selesai ngomong." Hinata menutup mulutnya. Naruto melanjutkan. "Sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa ngomong satu sama lain dengannya. Hubunganku hancur seketika dan tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi." Naruto menoleh ke Hinata. "Apa kamu tahu, kalau aku lahir di Mars?"

Mata perak Hinata terbelalak kaget. "Apa? Masa, sih?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Biarpun kamu tidak percaya, aku sungguh-sungguh lahir di Mars. Mereka pernah tinggal di salah satu kota dibuat oleh Manusia-Manusia di Bumi. Di sanalah aku lahir. Makanya aku sangat mencintai bintang. Dan berharap ada dewi yang bisa menemaniku di sini, seperti sekarang ini, bersamamu."

"Ini adalah takdir." Hinata mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Naruto terkekeh geli.

"Aku mau semuanya berubah. Sejak Ayah dan Mama berpisah, Mama berubah profesi dari astronot ke pegawai biasa. Dia selalu membelikanku macam-macam dan membiayai semuanya sampai dia kecapekkan dan sering sakit-sakitan. Aku tidak mau Mama sakit." Naruto merunduk. Hinata menepuk pelan bahunya, namun obrolan mereka terhenti karena mendengar suara di kejauhan.

"Naruto! Hinata!"

Kedua pasang mata mereka menatap saat kepala mereka terangkat naik. Di sana ada gadis berambut pirang berkuncir satu, pemuda berambut hitam klimis, pemuda berkacamata dan sangat judes, pemuda beralis tebal dan pemuda berambut merah.

Naruto dan Hinata berdiri. Wajah Naruto jadi tegang saat melihat dia yang tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Meskipun ada sahabat-sahabat lainnya. Hinata sangat mengetahui keresahan dan dendam di dalam benak pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Ino meneliti mereka secara bergantian, menyikut dada Naruto. "Kalian kencan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Kami sedang berjalan-jalan," tandas Hinata penuh kelembutan. Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Kalian mau bareng kami?" ajak Sai melihat wajah gelisah Naruto. Dia sangat menyakini wajah Naruto pasti karena sebab dan tidak lain dikarenakan orang dibawanya. Sai harus melakukan sesuatu. "Kami mau ke tempat terenak di hari Minggu ini bersama mereka. Ada Sasuke dan Sakura, juga. Sisanya, mereka ada les mingguan. Kalian mau 'kan?" tawar Sai penuh harap dan permohonan di balik matanya, tetapi Naruto mengacuhkannya karena terus melihat dia yang juga berbalik melihatnya.

"Tentu saja," respon Hinata merangkul lengan Naruto, menyetujui tawaran Sai. "Mari kita jalan-jalan!" sahutnya gembira sambil mengangkat kapalan tinju ke atas. Naruto menyetujui asalkan Hinata dan sahabat-sahabatnya bersamanya.

Dia, cowok yang ingin semuanya kembali seperti dulu. Ada kegembiraan, senyuman, kebahagiaan, kebersamaan dan rasa penuh suka duka. Tetapi, semuanya hancur hingga saat ini. Gara-gara kejadian saat umurnya 6 tahun, dia masih menyalahkan pria yang telah mengambil hati Ibunya. Gara-gara pria itu, hubungan dia sama Naruto jadi renggang dan hancur. Seketika. Berkeping-keping.

Dia ingin kembali. Berharap Naruto memaafkan dirinya, karena hanya Naruto-lah dia mengerti arti hidup selama ini. Dia ingin Naruto kembali, sama seperti mereka menyukai bintang-bintang saat kecil dulu. Itu saja. Tidak ada yang lain.

**-To be continued-**

**.**

**A/N: **Apa kalian tahu kalau sebenarnya di per chapter ada judul yang sangat mirip dengan judul fict saya? Itu benar sekali! Sengaja dan sangat cocok buat cerita ini. Hehehe… XD

Signature,

**Zecka Fujioka**

Makassar, 28 Maret 2014


	7. The First And Last Love

"Hei!"

Sapaan dari cowok berambut biru dongker kepada sahabat-sahabat lainnya. Buru-buru Naruto kabur dari sana. Itu membuatnya tidak tahan dekat-dekat dengan dia, memilih meja yang dekat dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sakura mengawasi wajah kusut Naruto sedari dia masuk ke restoran ini. "Mukamu pucat dan sangat kusut, Naruto."

"Bukan apa-apa kok, Sakura. Dia hanya lapar." Hinata membalas pernyataan Sakura sebelum cewek itu memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Gadis itu pun mengerti.

Hinata duduk di depan Naruto, sambil melihat kerumunan cowok-cewek di sampingnya. Wajah orang itu sama seperti wajah Naruto. Kusut. Pucat. Gelisah. Yang satu penuh dendam. Yang satu berharap semuanya kembali. Hinata jadi menghela napas berat.

"Apa kamu tidak bisa berlaku lebih baik di depannya?"

"Siapa?" Naruto baru mendongak dan menatapnya. "Dia?" Berharap pertanyaan itu tidak tertoleh ke orang itu, tetapi Hinata malah mengangguk. Naruto mendengus. "Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa. Lebih baik kamu pesan makanan. Aku tidak lapar, seperti kamu maksudkan."

Hinata cemberut, tidak suka dialihkan topic pembicaraannya. Dia mencubit hidung lelaki itu, Naruto meringis kesakitan memegang hidungnya.

"Aduh… kalau nyubit jangan keras-keras. Dendam sama aku?"

"Kamu yang dendam. Apa kamu tahu, dendam itu tidak baik?!" Hinata marah, menggebrak meja. Semua sahabat-sahabat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. Hinata menyipit marah. "Aku marah karena dia!" tunjuknya ke wajah Naruto lurus-lurus. "Kalau mau salahkan, salahkan dia bukan aku!" dengusnya marah sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto meraih tangannya. "Jangan marah, dong. Masa karena itu kamu marah-marah sama aku," ucapnya memelas berharap Hinata memenuhi permohonannya.

"Boleh. Aku tidak bakalan marah sama kamu. Asalkan kamu belikan aku sesuatu, apa yang aku minta." Hinata tersenyum misterius. Naruto jadi bergidik. "Setuju?" katanya jelas.

"Setuju, deh."

"Bagus."

Naruto dan Hinata memesan makanan begitu pun sahabat-sahabat di sampingnya. Mereka memesan makanan dalam keheningan yang amat dalam, takut kena amukan dari Hinata yang… sadis!

**.**

**Galaxies Goddess**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, deskripsi seadanya. Drabbles. 1000 kata maksimal.

**Chapter 06: **The First And Last Love

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Naruto terduduk lemas di meja makan. Mukanya pucat pasi. Lebih pucat, lagi ketimbang yang tadi. Karena mata birunya menatap piring-piring kotor di depannya, sambil melihat gadis super cuek yang tadi telah menghabisi makanannya dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam dengan porsi aduhai.

"Tidak menyangka kamu bisa memakan habis semua ini, Hinata," salut Sakura menatap piring-piring kotor bertumpuk. "Ancaman kamu memang hebat, sampai Naruto jadi tidak sanggup bicara." Sakura kasihan melihat Naruto super pucat seputih kapas. "Hingga menguras uang bulanannya."

"Siapa suruh," sahut Hinata cuek. Lalu, dia melihat orang itu di sampingnya rada kasihan pada Naruto. Hinata tersenyum. "Aku mau bicara dengan kalian, enam mata," katanya sambil menyeka mulutnya pakai serbet.

Naruto terperanjat. "Tidak mau!" Naruto berdiri, memasang wajah garang. "Aku 'kan sudah penuhi permintaanmu, jadi aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Dan aku tidak mau berbicara dengan dia."

_**DUAGH!**_

Naruto terlentang lemas dengan kepala benjol yang dilakukan Sasuke kepadanya. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, kesal. "Jangan jadi anak kecil, bodoh. Kami sudah capek melihat tingkah lakumu." Sasuke dengan sadisnya duduk di atas punggung Naruto. "Kalau kalian berdua tidak selesaikan ini secara baik-baik, aku tidak akan melepaskan kalian berdua. Benar 'kan, Sakura?"

"Benar sekali."

"Sekarang apa yang kamu pikirkan, Dobe?"

"Umm…,"

Sasuke menurunkan setengah tubuhnya, mendekatkan ke wajah Naruto yang tidak terlihat karena terbenam di lantai. "Aku tidak mendengarnya, Naruto."

Kepala Naruto melongo, menatap kesal pada sikap Sasuke. "Singkirkan pantatmu di punggungku, bodoh! Aku tidak bisa bergerak apalagi bernapas!"

"Oh, sorry."

Sasuke bangkit. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit, menghela napas dalam-dalam. Mata birunya tertangkap mata bening itu, tersenyum kecut. Dia pun bangkit dan duduk sambil menyilang kaki.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya jengkel karena Ayah lebih memilih kamu dan Ibumu daripada aku dan Mama." Kembali dirinya menghembuskan napas, berat dan panjang. "Tapi, aku semakin membencimu karena kamu tidak mengatakan apa pun padaku sejak awal. Mungkin aku bisa menerima, tapi hatiku tidak."

Dia pun duduk di depan Naruto, tersenyum. "Hei, kamu itu sahabatku. Sampai sekarang. Biarpun kamu membencimu karena hatimu yang kamu tutup. Aku dengar percakapan kalian, dan itu sangat membuatku kaget. Dari dulu aku tahu, kamu menyukai Sakura lebih dari seorang sahabat dan saudara beda dengan suka sebagai cewek. Sekarang aku mengerti."

"Mengerti apanya?" dengus Sasuke mendengar penjelasan dia. "Kamu terlalu percaya diri…," Sasuke tersenyum bersahabat. "… Gaara."

Pemuda berambut merah tersebut membalas senyuman itu. "Hei, aku lebih mengetahuinya daripada kamu." Semuanya tertawa bersamaan. Naruto menjadi rileks, bebannya satu per satu menghilang.

"Apa kamu tahu, Naruto, kalau Gaara ini cinta padamu dari pertama dan terakhir," Ino melanjutkan perbincangan ini, menahan tawanya melihat wajah Naruto pucat.

"Ka-kamu bukan seorang…," kalimat Naruto terpotong karena kepalanya kena jitakkan dua pasang tangan, dari Sasuke dan Gaara. Naruto mengaduh, menahan isak tangis dan rasa sakit. "Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti menjitakku?"

"Kamu cepat sekali percaya sama omongannya Ino. Mana mungkin!" serunya kembali menjitak pelan kepala sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kamu malah sewot, Teme?" Naruto jadi mencurigai Sasuke. "Jangan-jangan kamu…," sebelum Naruto sempat mengatakannya, kejadian itu pun berubah cepat.

_**BUAGH!**_

Semuanya tercengang melihat kemarahan Sakura. Naruto meringis kesakitan dibantu Hinata mengipasi kepalanya yang benjol bertingkat-tingkat. Hinata sekilas melirik, jadi malas bicara karena melihat rahang mengatup keras di tenggorokan Sakura.

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, bodoh!" teriaknya jengkel. "Mulai detik ini, aku mau kamu bertemu Paman Minato. Dia membutuhkanmu dan aku sangat yakin, dia pasti punya alasan kenapa dia meninggalkanmu dan Bibi Kushina," katanya mengalihkan topik ke arah semula.

"Iya, iya. Tapi jangan asal memukul, dong." Tangannya mengelus pelan bukit kembar di atas kepalanya, sambil meringis. Dia menatap Gaara. "Urusanku denganmu sudah selesai. Maafkan aku selama ini, Gaara."

"Yo, saudaraku."

Semuanya tertawa bersamaan. Hinata tersenyum lebar, sepertinya permintaannya telah selesai walau belum seratus persen permintaan kedua terpenuhi. Naruto belum berbicara dengan orang yang menyebabkan dirinya terus gelisah. Hinata harus menuntaskannya sebelum waktunya dia dipanggil pulang.

"Mari kita ke rumahnya Gaara!" teriak Hinata gembira, mengacungkan kapalan tinju ke atas.

Semuanya terperangah melihat kegembiraan Hinata. Gadis itu bukannya malu, tetapi mengedipkan sebelah mata ke mereka dan tersenyum lebar.

"_Peace!_ Tanda kedamaian." Hinata mengacungkan dua jari telunjuk dan tengah. Naruto terkekeh geli melihat Hinata polos, cuek, dan selalu berpikiran lurus. Ada sesuatu di benak Naruto yang tidak disadarinya.

Apakah mungkin itu cinta?

**-To be continued-**

**.**

**A/N: **Belum 100% keinginan kedua di dalam hati Naruto terpenuhi oleh Hinata. Chapter selanjutnya segera menanti, dimohon tunggu sampai subuh ya. Saya hanya bisa sampai subuh update-nya. Dan Facebook saya lagi deactive sampai 20 April. Hehehe…

Signature,

**Zecka Fujioka**

Makassar, 28 Maret 2014


	8. Change

Mulut mereka sontak menganga, melihat rumah di depannya. Suerr, angker banget. Dikerumuni pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi menutup langit. Tanah baru dikena hujan diselimuti daun-daun gugur yang jarang dibersihkan. Rumahnya unik dan serba temaram karena cahaya lampu tertempel di dindingnya.

Semuanya menatap Gaara yang melihat mereka hanya bisa bengong. "Ini rumahku. Kalian pikir, rumahku super mewah seperti kata Temari? Temari tinggal dengan Nenekku sejak Ayah meninggal. Makanya kalian anggap rumah mewahku dan Temari adalah rumah Nenekku yang kebanyakan pelayan daripada pemiliknya," katanya polos walau bengong melihat raut muka mereka yang terkesan lucu.

"Kereeen!"

Hanya Hinata saja yang terkagum-kagum melihat rumah angker ini, mengguncang-guncang lengan Naruto sekilas tadi tidak sanggup membayangkan apa isi dalamnya, dengan mata berbinar-binar baru pertama kali melihat rumah semewah ini.

"Lihat, Naruto! Ini rumah impianku yang aku idam-idamkan selama ini." Hinata menari-nari sambil mengayunkan lengan Naruto bak mirip penari dansa. Sekelilingnya berbunga-bunga dan mengkhayal. "Kalau aku nikah nanti, aku meminta suamiku membelikanku rumah ini dan kita tinggal bersama dalam suka dan duka."

Semuanya yang berada di sana ternganga mendengar khayalan tingkat tinggi Hinata. Sungguh aneh dengan cewek ini. Orang sekarang pasti tidak suka memilih tinggal di sini, mending cari tempat lain. Eh, ini… malah berharap bisa tinggal. Ada-ada saja nih, cewek.

"Berapa harga rumah ini yang kamu jual, Gaara?" tanya Hinata menoleh menatap Gaara yang tadi bingung pada tingkah laku Hinata, jadi salah tingkah.

"Umm… rumah ini bakalan dijual kalau Ibu kembali ke Nenek. Ibu… tidak bisa meninggalkan Ayah Naruto." Sesaat Gaara melihat wajah Naruto pucat. "Kalian akan melihatnya setelah kalian masuk." Hinata menatap lurus-lurus ke Gaara, pemuda itu jadi meringis. "Harganya 70 juta yen, kalau kamu mampu."

Hinata menjetikkan kedua jarinya. "Itu kecil asalkan ada _change money _di sini."

Mereka bertambah terperangah saat Hinata mengatakan begitu. Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, ampun-ampun deh, sama sikap gadis di sampingnya.

"Ayo, masuk," tawar Gaara mengajak mereka. Tetapi…

"Aku tidak deh," tolak Lee kabur duluan. Mereka membatu.

Hinata bertolak pinggang, cemberut. "Apa-apaan itu! Belum lihat di dalamnya, langsung kabur duluan. Dasar cowok penakut." Hinata merangkul Naruto yang ketakutan di tempat. "Yuk, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara. Kita masuk. Eh, di mana Sai, Ino dan Shino?" tanyanya celingak celinguk ke sana kemari. Gaara menghela napas.

"Mereka kabur, menyusul Lee tadi."

"Mereka benar-benar penakut!"

Mereka tidak membantah lagi ajakkan Hinata. Mereka menerimanya saat Gaara membuka pintu rumahnya. Mereka jadi serba takjub, kaget, terperangah dan mulutnya terbuka maksimal. Tidak bisa terkatup lagi saking wah-nya melihat isi rumah tersebut. Apalagi Hinata… -_-"

**.**

**Galaxies Goddess**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, deskripsi seadanya. Drabbles. 1000 kata maksimal.

**.**

**Chapter 07: **Change

"Ini sangat kereeen!"

Sedari tadi Hinata berseliweran ke sana kemari, mengamati setiap lekuk ruangan dan isinya. Gaara mengizinkannya. Ketiganya membatu melihat kemegahan dalam rumah unik super angker (hanya di luarnya saja), tetapi di dalamnya… wah banget.

Di dalam ruang tamu mirip ruang bersejarah seperti museum, banyak barang antic di dalamnya. Dipadukan warna emas dan cokelat juga putih pucat. Di balik jendela bisa terbuka sendiri, ada taman terindah pernah dilihat oleh mereka. Rumah ini super megah, mirip rumah kerajaan. Hanya saja kebanyakan patung, melotot ke ketiganya. Padahal Cuma patung doang.

"Tidak usah takut sama patung-patung itu. Ibu mengoleksinya waktu dia masih berusia seperti kita-kita ini." Gaara menyakinkan ketiganya bahwa ini semua milik Ibunya, mereka semakin tercengang. "Patung-patung itu tidak bergerak, Cuma bergeser sedikit kalau tengah malam."

Itu kan malah lebih seram lagi, batin mereka bertiga.

"Hai, patung! Kalau di tempatku, patung sepertimu bisa menjaga museum, bank, supermarket dan gubernuran. Bisa bergerak lagi, karena aku—ummph!" sebelum Hinata berbicara panjang lebar, Naruto cepat-cepat membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan ngomong di sini, bodoh," bisiknya lirih.

Hinata cengengesan sambil mengacungkan dua jari tanda kedamaian dan minta maaf. "Sorry…"

"Mana Paman Minato?"

Gaara tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Dia ada di kamar. Tapi… itu…"

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" tanya Naruto kembali diliputi kecemasan saat dilepaskannya mulut Hinata yang terus cengengesan sambil melirik ke patung.

"Itu…"

_**PRAAANG!**_

"Ada pencuri!" sontak saja Hinata berteriak lantang mirip orang kesurupan. Justru itulah Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, dan Sasuke kaget setengah mati bukan karena pecahan kaca, tetapi teriakan Hinata. Menggelegar, bo!

"Hentikan, Hinata! Kamu bikin kami jantungan, tahu tidak!" teriaknya memprotes, mengelus dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kushina! Di mana kamu!?"

Gaara cepat-cepat bangkit berdiri. Dia buru-buru meminta mereka sembunyi di belakang sofa dan di dekat patung, sekalian menyamar jadi patung. Gaara tetap berdiri di depan, menghembuskan napas yang semakin sesak dihembuskannya.

"Kushina!"

"Paman!" teriak Gaara menenangkan. "Kushina tidak ada sini. Kami mohon, Paman tenanglah. Ibuku akan kembali pulang."

Sosok menjulang tinggi, rambut kuning keemasan dan jabrik. Wajahnya garang. Rahangnya mengatup keras. Bibirnya pucat pasi begitu pula kedua matanya membentuk bola hitam di bawahnya.

Naruto tercengang, menggigit bibir. Inikah Ayahnya selama ini dia benci karena meninggalkannya? Kenapa berubah sangat drastic? Bukan terpancar kebahagiaan setelah meninggalkannya? Melainkan sebuah amarah sambil memanggil-manggil nama Mamanya, Kushina. Ada apa dengan semua ini?

"Diam kamu!" Minato melayangkan pukulan telak di pipi Gaara hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Naruto mau menolong, tetapi Minato sangat menyeramkan. "Jangan bicara kamu ya! Gara-gara Ibumu, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu pada Kushina. Dia telah mengambil milikku! Karierku! Kerja kerasku! Dan kedua anakku yang telah meninggal dunia!" teriaknya membahana.

"Apa maksudnya?" bisik Naruto dalam kebingungan. "Kedua anak? Karier? Kerja keras? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali," katanya menyipit, berpikir keras.

"Paman…," Gaara terbatuk-batuk akibat pukulan keras tersebut. "Kami sengaja membawamu ke sini karena Ibuku tidak mau Paman menyalahkan, menuduh, dan memukuli Bibi Kushina lagi semenjak karier Paman musnah dan adik-adik Naruto yang belum sempat lahir karena meninggal dunia waktu kecelakaan itu." Gaara sengaja menjelaskan permasalahannya yang dari dulu dia sembunyikan kepada Naruto.

Di tempat Naruto tidak mampu berbicara. Inikah kenapa Ayahnya pergi dari dirinya? Karena pernah memukuli Mamanya yang selalu pucat pasi? Dia jadi lemas. Dia merasa bersalah pada Gaara selama bertahun-tahun. Dia terisak di dalam kebisuan.

"Kamu tahu apa, hah?" dengus Minato. "Kamu hanya anak bau kencur, masih butuh bimbingan dari orangtua!" Lagi-lagi Minato memukuli tubuh Gaara dengan kakinya, namun itu digagalkan karena sebuah patung tiba-tiba menindihnya dari belakang.

Minato pingsan di tempat karena kepalanya tertumbuk kepala patung. Hinata di belakang patung tadi terjatuh, menatap jengkel Ayah Naruto.

"Itu adalah masa lalu. Semuanya takdir Kami-sama. Kamu tidak pantas ngomong begitu, dasar kakek tua!"

Semuanya cepat berlalu. Ambulans datang membawa Minato ke Rumah Sakit terdekat, memeriksa kesehatan jiwanya. Naruto duduk lunglai di tempatnya, perasaannya jadi campur aduk. Hinata menemaninya dan menenangkannya.

Belum ada respon dari jawaban ini. Mungkin setelah selesai merawat Gaara yang terluka, barulah dia bicara tentang perubahan ini. Perubahan tidak diketahuinya semenjak usianya baru 6 tahun.

**-To be continued-**

**.**

**A/N: **Chapter 7 update! Kalian pasti berpikir, kenapa saya mengetik pendek-pendek dan tanggalnya sama? Itu karena saya membuatnya lebih dari satu. Sengaja diperbanyak karena saya mau buat drabbles lagi. Hehehe… :P

Signature,

**Zecka Fujioka**

Makassar, 28 Maret 2014


	9. The Letter

"Jadi…," Naruto menggantung kalimatnya, tidak sanggup menatap Ibu Gaara. "Bibi melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkan Mama?" Akhirnya Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, melihat wajah wanita kurus tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bibi dan Mamamu, Kushina, adalah sahabat lama, sama-sama menyukai bintang juga pernah bekerja di NASA. Sejak suami Bibi meninggal, Bibi memilih tinggal sendirian di rumah itu bersama Gaara. Sedangkan Temari, memilih tinggal dengan Neneknya." Wanita berambut merah pendek terus tersenyum, tetapi tersenyum sedih. "Saat Kushina menikah dengan Ayahmu, kebahagiaan ada untuk mereka. Semuanya berjalan lancar, tapi…,"

"Tapi apa, Bibi?"

Wanita itu meneteskan air mata, menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan. "Setelah kamu lahir, usiamu baru 5 tahun hampir mencapai 6 tahun. Kushina mengandung anak kembar, tapi kecelakaan menimpanya hingga dia keguguran. Akibat kecelakaan, dia tidak bisa hamil lagi." Ibu Gaara menghela napas. "Karena itulah, Minato frustasi. Dia menyalahkan Kushina karena tidak bisa menjaga kandungannya. Minato tidak bisa mengatakan padamu, Naruto. Dia tidak mau menyakitimu, karena dia menyayangimu."

"Ayah menyayangiku?"

Ibu Gaara mengangguk. "Makanya dia membelikanmu boneka itu, selalu dan setiap hari."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Kamu boleh tidak mempercayai Bibi, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dia dari dulu memang sangat menyayangi anak kecil, itulah mengapa dia menyayangimu. Tapi karena keadaan, dia meninggalkanmu bersama Ibumu. Kushina histeris waktu itu, Minato pun meninggalkannya." Ibu Gaara melanjutkan ceritanya, Naruto terenyuh.

"Kami tidak menikah, Naruto. Bibi menyarankan Minato untuk tinggal bersama Bibi dan Gaara agar Minato tidak terbebankan lagi. Sayangnya, hari demi hari dia semakin aneh mulai dari tingkah lakunya kemudian sikapnya kepada anak-anak." Ibu Gaara lagi-lagi menghela napas. "Kemudian, Bibi membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Tapi dia sama sekali belum sembuh sepenuhnya."

"Mama tahu?"

Ibu Gaara menggeleng. "Dia tidak pernah tahu, tidak akan. Alasannya, dia pasti bersedih melihat suaminya seperti itu."

"Begitukah? Jadi, selama ini Ayah tidak meninggalkanku dan bercerai dengan Mama?"

"Tidak, Sayang." Ibu Gaara tersenyum, mengelus kepala Naruto. "Sampai kapan pun, mereka tidak mungkin melakukan itu karena cinta mereka masih ada." Tangannya mengelus rambut jabrik kuning Naruto, sayang. "Hanya butuh waktu saja untuk melewati semuanya. Seperti kamu dan Gaara."

"Aku tahu." Pertama kali Naruto tersenyum melepaskan semua beban yang menyangkut di kedua bahunya. "Terima kasih atas penjelasannya, Bibi."

**.**

**Galaxies Goddess**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, deskripsi seadanya. Drabbles. 1000 kata maksimal.

**.**

**Chapter 08: **The Letter

"Bagaimana?"

Saat Naruto sudah berbicara dengan Ibu Gaara, lelaki itu memintanya untuk tunggu di luar, di ruang tamu. Hinata, gadis yang telah membantunya sampai saat ini. Pemuda itu tersenyum gembira, mengacungkan jempolnya kepada gadis di depannya. Hinata bertepuk tangan, ikut gembira.

"Syukurlah, semuanya telah kembali baik-baik saja."

"Ini berkat dirimu." Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Hinata dan menatap lurus-lurus. Hinata memerah merona, menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Ini bukan dari diriku. Mungkin ini juga doa dari Ibumu, berharap keutuhan keluargamu cepat kembali."

Naruto mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Gadis berambut biru mengeluarkan sepucuk surat yang masih terbungkus rapi, memperlihatkannya kepada Naruto. Di sana ada tulisan dikenal Naruto, tulisan Mamanya. Cepat-cepat Naruto mengambilnya, merobek surat tersebut. Membaca kertas tersebut, terbelalak maksimal.

"I-ini…,"

"Dia, Mamamu, sudah mengetahuinya kalau Minato sengaja meninggalkannya." Mata perak Hinata menerawang ke langit-langit. "Karena keegoisan dan kemarahannya akibat masa lalu, Minato memilih pergi darimu dan Ibumu. Tapi, waktu terus berlalu, kehidupan Minato semakin memburuk. Dia menjadi frustasi, histeris dan gila. Mungkin dikarenakan emosi mengingat masa lalu."

Tubuh Naruto lunglai, lemas seketika. Jatuh terduduk hingga akhirnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya, tetapi pemuda itu tidak merasakan sakitnya. Di dalam hati dan pikiran, Naruto menyangka Minato sengaja melakukan ini semua demi meninggalkan kenangan yang ada di belakang.

"Minato setengah sadar melakukan hal itu. Membuat isterinya terluka hari demi hari. Setelah menyadari dia telah memukul dan melukai isterinya, dia menyesal dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar mandi tanpa diketahui Ibumu." Hinata melanjutkan. "Akhirnya dia memilih jalan ini, meninggalkan kalian supaya sewaktu-waktu kejadian itu tidak terulang, lagi. Sayangnya, itu terjadi pada Gaara saat Ibunya Gaara pergi bekerja."

"Gaara tersakiti?"

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kamu tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu." Naruto menggeleng. Kemudian, menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Bahunya terguncang, dia bersedih. "Aku tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa Ayah menyakiti Gaara selama ini. Aku telah merasa bersalah pada Gaara."

"Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan." Hinata berjongkok di depan Naruto, menepuk bahunya lembut. "Tapi, kalau kita sudah mengerti hal yang sebenarnya, penyesalan itu bisa berubah menjadi keikhlasan. Ini sudah ditakdirkan oleh Kami-sama."

Barulah Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hinata yang tersenyum. Naruto pun tersenyum kecil. Sangat mengerti. Bahunya pun turun, bebannya setengah terangkat. Hatinya lega.

"Lebih baik kamu bertemu Ibumu di ruang rawat Ayahmu. Di sana, kamu akan tahu betapa besar cinta mereka selama ini. Rela mengorbankan segalanya."

Naruto bangkit berdiri, berjalan melewati lorong berwarna putih. Sesampainya di depan kamar rawat Minato, Naruto membuka pintu tersebut. Dia melihatnya lewat celah kecil pintu terbuka itu. Mata birunya terpaku memandangi pemandangan luar biasa. Yang menggugah hati siapa pun yang melihatnya.

Pemandangan Kushina menunggu suaminya, Minato, terbangun. Dengan memegang tangannya yang semakin kurus. Tersenyum lembut sekali-sekali mengusap rambut kuning jabrik milik suaminya dan mengecup pipinya.

Pemandangan tersebut memberikan Naruto jawaban, mereka tidak pernah sekali pun bercerai. Mereka memilih jalan ini, agar tidak saling menyakiti. Walaupun hati yang tersiksa. Bagaimanapun juga, hati mereka tetap bersatu. Selamanya.

"Mereka romantis."

Suara di belakangnya mengguncang Naruto, dia pun menutup pintu pelan-pelan agar tidak mengganggu pemandangan penuh anugerah tersebut. Dia menghembuskan napas lega.

"Semuanya selesai."

Hinata tertawa lebar, memeluk Naruto. "Kamu bisa melaluinya."

Pemuda itu membalasnya dengan membenamkan dagunya di bahu mungil Hinata. Tubuhnya sangat lemas karena kelegaan yang sarat. Hinata limbung. Untung saja, Hinata kuat dalam ukuran gadis seusianya. Ternyata Naruto tertidur.

"Sepertinya aku salah menafsirkannya." Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, menimbulkan beberapa bentuk tanda tanya di atas kepalanya, mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. "Permohonan kedua telah terkabul, tapi apa permohonan ketiganya?"

"Hanya kamu dan dia sendiri yang tahu."

Suara orang di samping gadis dan pemuda itu—tengah memeluk—sontak menoleh. Hinata terpaku melihat sosok tinggi menjulang dengan rambut cokelat diterangi lampu putih yang cerah. Senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang dingin dan kaku. Hinata tahu siapa orang di sampingnya, senyum gadis itu melebar, membalas senyuman sosok itu.

"Neji-nii," sahutnya.

"Berapa lama kamu tidak pulang ke rumah, Hinata?" tanya lelaki bernama Neji.

"Aku tidak tahu." Gadis itu menggeleng. "Yang aku tahu, aku di sini sudah 3 hari. Kalau di galaksi sana, aku belum tahu."

Neji menghela napas, menggeleng. "Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas. Aku sengaja datang ke sini buat dirimu dan dirinya," tunjuk Neji ke Naruto yang tertidur di pundak Hinata. "Kamu belum menyadari permohonan ketiga anak ini."

"Apa Neji-nii bisa memberikan jawabannya?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang, hanya kamu dan dia yang tahu soal begituan." Neji berbalik pergi. "Waktumu sampai besok, Hinata. Kamu harus mengerti, tentang rasa pengorbanan." Hinata mengerutkan kening, tanda tidak mengerti.

"Eh? Maksud Neji-nii, apa?"

"Kakak tunggu besok di taman kamu meninggalkan dia seminggu yang lalu." Neji melambaikan sebelah tangan. "Sampai jumpa lagi, adikku."

Hinata ingin mengejar Neji, tetapi sia-sia. Di dalam pelukannya, Naruto tertidur nyenyak. Hati Hinata jadi pilu, entah apa yang dirasakannya. Kalau sudah selesai permohonan ketiga, apa dia bakalan berpisah dengan Naruto?

"Perasaan apa ini?"

**-To be continued-**

**.**

**A/N: **Chapter 8 update! Buat kalian yang sudah menunggu kisah cinta mereka selanjutnya bagaimana. Saya memberikan cinta manis bukan cinta yang rumit walau perjalanan mereka yang sering rumit. Hehehe  
Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah membaca cerita saya! ^^

Sign,

**Zecka Fujioka**

Makassar, 02 April 2014


	10. Back to Home

Hinata mengacak-acak kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berjalan mondar mandir mirip setrikaan. Pikirannya selalu terpusat pada perkataan Neji, kakaknya, waktu di Rumah Sakit tadi malam. Sampai-sampai gadis—entah berapa usianya—tidak bisa tidur walau sebenarnya memang tidak bisa tidur kalau bukan pakai kapsul.

"Gyaaa! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengetahui permohonan terakhir?!" teriaknya histeris sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Naruto yang barusan sarapan pagi masuk ke kamarnya lagi untuk memanggil Hinata. Tercengang di tempat. Dia gemetaran, menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata sampai mulut dan matanya terbuka maksimal.

"A-apa-apaan rambutmu itu?!"

"He? Apa?"

"Kenapa dengan rambutmu? Mirip rambut kribo!" tunjuknya bergetar hebat mengarah pada rambut biru yang membesar, bukan seperti rambut hitam berkilauan. "Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

Hinata cengengesan, sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal berulang-ulang kali. Naruto jadi pucat pasi, karena tindakan gadis di depannya, rambut indahnya berubah jadi sangat mengerikan. Tambah mengerikan saat rambutnya berubah besar, lagi.

"Tidak bisakah rambutmu kembali seperti semula?" tanyanya, menyipitkan matanya.

"Tidak bisa." Hinata menggeleng, menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya. "Aku butuh angin topan untuk mengembalikan rambutku seperti semula. Aku tidak butuh _hairdryer _atau pencuci rambut buat mengatasi rambutku ini." Tangannya

"Kamu benar-benar aneh dan unik." Kepala Naruto tertunduk, tidak tahan bacotan unik keluar dari mulut gadis di depannya. Gadis yang merupakan dewi galaksi. "Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang kita mau pergi ke mana?"

Gadis tadinya berambut biru panjang berkilauan, mendadak kribo, memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencari tempat yang cocok. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir di mana dirinya harus meninggalkan Bumi dan kembali ke tempat asalnya.

"Kita ke tempat di mana kita berpisah, bagaimana?" sarannya berharap itu mampu.

Pemuda itu juga ingin mengatakan hal sebenarnya pada Hinata, mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah." Wajahnya kembali suram, seketika. "Tapi, jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Kamu jauh-jauh dariku."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah lain. "Kamu akan tahu."

**.**

**Galaxies Goddess**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, deskripsi seadanya. Drabbles. 1000 kata maksimal.

**.**

**Chapter 09: **Back to Home

Semua mata memandang dan mereka rata-rata tertawa geli melihat rambut besar berbentuk bola dan kusut. Sampai anak kecil tercengang melihatnya, tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Dan sisanya, tertawa keras setelah sang pusat melewati mereka.

Naruto, tidak suka cara perlakuan mereka memandangi seseorang, membuatnya malas melirik ke sana kemari. Terlihat lesu dan pucat pasi sampai-sampai berkeringat dingin. Tentu saja sambil berjalan.

Hinata, gadis yang sangat cuek, lebih memilih menyapa mereka dan tidak pernah tahu bahwa setelah Hinata selesai, mereka malah tertawa di belakang. Dia juga tidak peduli pada rambutnya yang semakin membesar.

"Hentikan itu, Hinata."

"Apanya?" tanya gadis itu menghentikan lambaiannya.

"Kita jadi pusat perhatian, kamu tahu." Naruto sekilas melirik mereka yang menahan geli, menghela napas. Setelah mengeluarkan napas berat, pemuda itu meraih tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi dari sana. "Kita pergi dari sini!" serunya.

"Eh?"

Mereka berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, di mana semua orang tertawa dan bertanya-tanya. Kedua orang tadi juga tidak tahu kalau Neji mengikutinya sejak tadi. Dia terdiam membisu menatap lurus-lurus Naruto menarik Hinata, langsung tertawa geli. Lalu, kembali seperti semula saat keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

.

.

"Mau ke mana, Naruto?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Hinata tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi. Seiring mereka berlari, Hinata melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ini adalah tempat yang sama saat dia mengucapkan perpisahan dengan Naruto, dulu. Entah kenapa hatinya tidak mau meninggalkan pemuda yang menarik tangannya.

Langkah Naruto terhenti, Hinata juga berhenti. Gadis kribo memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto berhenti berlari padahal ini masih separuh jalan.

Saat Naruto berbalik badan, Hinata terperangah melihat keseriusan wajah pemuda di depannya. Sekarang, Hinata bersemu merah karena ditatap lurus seperti itu oleh Naruto, memilih menatap ke arah lain.

"Kemarin, aku tidak tahu tentang itu." Barulah Hinata menatap kembali ke pemuda tersebut. "Sekarang aku mengerti setelah datang ke tempat ini untuk kedua kalinya."

Hinata terus menatap Naruto, tidak memberikan respon.

"Mungkin aku menyayangimu."

Mata perak Hinata terbelalak maksimal. Dia menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, menahan air mata. Jantungnya berpacu cepat mirip mobil balapan. Perutnya berputar-putar, seperti ada kupu-kupu di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak mau kamu meninggalkanku, Hinata." Tatapan Naruto lembut. Hinata menunduk, menahan isakan tangis sebentar lagi datang. "Ini adalah permohonanku yang ketiga," ucapnya sembari mengembuskan napas kelegaan.

HInata tidak mampu menjawab.

Kepala Naruto menengadah ke atas, melihat langit-langit biru seperti warna matanya. Senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. "Selama ini, aku menutup hatiku karena masa laluku. Aku juga tidak pernah menggubris perasaan-perasaan cewek-cewek di sekolahku. Cuman satu orang di mataku. Kuanggap sebagai teman, saudara dan cewek di sekitarku. Dialah Sakura," katanya.

"Seperti kata Sasuke, aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyukai Sakura. Aku hanya terpusat pada masa laluku yang kelam, aku mengira seperti itu." Naruto menghirup udara segar, melegakan batinnya saat itu juga. "Seperti dikatakan sobatku itu, aku telah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang datang ke tempat ini beberapa waktu lalu, kuanggap seminggu yang lalu. Dan kamulah gadis itu, Hinata."

Wajah Hinata yang tertunduk, mengeluarkan setetes air mata. Jatuh ke bawah, di atas jalan beraspal. Bayangannya menutupi berkilauan sang air mata. Sebelum Naruto mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya, angin topan muncul. Mengibaskan apa yang ada di sana.

Naruto cepat-cepat memeluk Hinata, serta merta melindunginya dari serangan tersebut. Selama angin topan tersebut mengayunkan mereka, rambut kribo Hinata berubah kembali seperti semula. Rambut panjang yang berkilauan.

Kedua matanya tertangkap basah menangkap sosok di balik pepohonan di sana. Neji! Neji-nii telah melakukan semua ini, memanggil angin topan. Entah kenapa, Hinata sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki kakak sehebat Neji.

Angin topan berhenti, melegakan Naruto yang terus memeluk Hinata untuk melindunginya. Naruto mendorong tubuh Hinata, terkejut melihat rambut Hinata kembali seperti semula.

"Lihat! Rambutmu kembali seperti semula!" seru Naruto menunjuk ke rambut Hinata, tersenyum senang.

Hinata meraih sehelai rambutnya yang kembali lurus, tersenyum lega pada senyuman senang Naruto. Mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut.

Pemuda itu meraih kedua tangan Hinata, menggenggamnya erat. "Apa kamu mau dan mengabulkan permohonanku tentang kita bersama-sama di sini, selamanya? Tanpa harus kamu kembali ke duniamu?" tanyanya.

Sontak Hinata terperanjat, kembali menahan air mata di kala dia sedih. Memalingkan muka. Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jika kamu memang tidak bisa, tidak apa-apa." Kedua tangan Naruto menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Tapi, saat kita bertemu lagi, aku mohon tetaplah di sampingku dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!" pintanya sambil berlutut di depan Hinata. Cewek itu terpaku, bergeming.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu, Naruto menangis terisak-isak tanpa suara. Akhirnya Hinata melakukan serangan terakhir karena siang atau sore berganti malam. Melepaskan tangannya digenggaman Naruto, mengulurkan tangannya lembut ke sisi wajah pemuda di depannya, mengangkatnya untuk menatapnya.

"Aku… selalu menyayangimu sejak aku datang ke sini pertama kali. Akulah orang yang tahu penderitaanmu selama ini, Naruto. Makanya aku sengaja datang ke sini untuk mengabulkan permohonan hatimu yang gelisah setiap pagi dan malam." Air mata Naruto membasahi pipinya, menutup mata merasakan kehangatan telapak tangan di pipinya. "Tapi, aku harus pergi. Aku sudah mengetahui permohonanmu yang ketiga."

"Hinata…," isak Naruto dalam tangis.

"Maafkan aku." Wajah Hinata terdorong ke depan, mengecup bibir Naruto. "Maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi." Air mata Hinata membasahi punggung tangan Naruto.

Saat mengerjapkan kedua mata biru langitnya, sosok Hinata menghilang ditelan Bumi. Hanya malam yang menggantikan kesepian ini. Naruto menangis di malam tenang tersebut.

Di langit sana, dua bintang naik ke atas. Bercampur dengan bintang-bintang jatuh di sana. Bersamaan dengan cahaya-cahaya kota. Sungguh sangat indah.

Apakah ini menjadi terakhir buat Naruto, tidak bersama dengan kekasih hatinya?

**-To be continued-**

**.**

**A/N: **Chapter 9 update! Sungguh mengharukan Hinata meninggalkan Naruto karena permohonan ketiga telah terselesaikan T^T  
Apakah ada epilog? #CariDiKompie  
Ternyata ada! Selamat membaca epilog-nya besok, ya! ^^  
Terima kasih pada semua orang yang telah membaca cerita saya ini.

Signature,

**Zecka Fujioka**

Makassar, 04 Maret 2014


	11. EPILOGUE

Di sebuah pusat kota tercanggih dan serba teknologi. Di mana semua benda-benda seperti mobil melayang di udara. Rumah berbentuk aneh dengan sepasang pelindung yang tidak mudah dihancurkan. Udara tidak berpolusi. Langit tidak berbentuk. Orang-orang berpakaian aneh, mirip _cosplayer_. Binatang-binatang bisa berdiri, berjalan selayaknya seperti manusia. Robot-robot di sekitar mereka untuk membantu dan masih banyak lagi yang unik.

Di salah satu rumah milik keluarga Hyuuga, di sanalah Hinata berdiri diam memandangi pemandangan kota kelahirannya, kota Galaksi. Hatinya tidak mampu meredakan kegelisahan setelah pulang dari Bumi, tempat tinggal laki-laki itu.

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di atas punggung lengannya sambil berdiri, menahan kesedihan selama berbulan-bulan. Sejak meninggalkan tempat itu, Hinata tidak mau lagi keluar dan berceria seperti saat dulu. Semuanya hilang dalam sekejap.

"Hinata."

Gadis itu melirik lewat bahunya, sosok kakak berdiri di sana. Tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya bersedih terus sepanjang beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

"Kamu tidak jalan-jalan bersama Hanabi?" tanyanya mendekati Hinata dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Hinata terus membenamkan kepalanya, tidak menjawab. Kalau sudah jelas, buat apa bertanya.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kenapa tidak bersemangat?" tanyanya kembali, tapi pertanyaan yang berbeda.

"Aku hanya tidak mood saja," jawabnya acuh.

Neji mengembuskan napas berat, ada nada sedih di dalamnya. Hinata tahu itu, tetapi memilih diam. Dia tidak mau mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang bikin lelaki di sampingnya bersedih karena ulahnya.

"Kamu memikirkan dia?"

"Buat apa bertanya." Hinata kembali acuh, tidak mau menatap Neji apalagi meliriknya.

"Dia sudah bahagia di sana." Barulah Hinata bergerak, menatap tajam pada Neji. Namun, di saat mata itu tertuju lurus dan tajam. Selaput itu berkabut, Neji tahu akan hal itu. Hinata menangis di dalam hati, tetapi ditahannya. "Hinata…,"

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Yang kuinginkan, ingin bersamanya sejak dulu. Sejak aku bertemu dengannya di Planet itu. Planet di mana dia lahir dan tumbuh besar di sana bersama kedua orangtuanya!" teriak Hinata akhirnya mengeluarkan air mata yang membasahi pipi manisnya.

"Hinata…,"

"Aku mau pulang! Di mana dia berada! Hatiku sudah ada di tangannya, tidak aku bisa raih lagi. Aku mau bersamanya, Neji-nii!" teriaknya histeris.

Neji meraih Hinata ke pelukannya, menenangkan adiknya. "Kalau kamu mau pergi, pergilah. Tapi kamu harus berjanji satu hal, jika pemuda itu memilih jadi astronot. Kamu mengizinkannya agar kamu bisa pulang. Hiduplah bersama dengannya." Neji mendorong tubuh Hinata dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata tersebut. "Pergilah…," katanya lembut.

Hinata tersenyum lebar, memutar tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya terangkat ke pijakan pembatas di beranda. Loncat ke bawah, seperti burung bersayap yang terbang bebas.

Neji melihatnya sungguh bahagia bisa melihat adiknya telah menemukan belahan jiwanya.

**.**

**Galaxies Goddess**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, deskripsi seadanya. Drabbles. 1000 kata maksimal. Italic adalah masa lalu.

**.**

**EPILOGUE**

"Hei! Melamun saja!"

Kibasan tangan di depan wajah Naruto membuat pemuda itu terkejut, mendongak melihat cowok berambut merah menatapnya kebingungan. Dia tadi terkejut langsung mengusap dada, menampilkan wajah biasa saja.

"Ada apa sih, Gaara? Kamu mengejutkanku saja."

"Justru aku yang bilang begitu dengan bertanya 'ada apa'. Kok kamu jadi bertanya balik?" katanya melipat kedua tangan dan menatap Naruto lurus-lurus. Pemuda durian itu memalingkan muka. Gaara menyeringai. "Apa karena Hinata? Anak itu pada ke mana? Tidak kelihatan sejak tadi."

"Dia sudah pergi," sahut Naruto lirih, menutup kedua matanya lewat poninya. Gaara melongo ingin melihat wajah sahabatnya.

"Kamu mulai menyukainya? Apa karena kemarin?" tanyanya.

"Hah?" Naruto menoleh ke Gaara, bingung. "Maksudnya apa?" Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar. "Kamu telah mengetahuinya sejak—"

"Sejak kedatangan Hinata dan keseringan kamu melamun di minggu yang lalu. Jelas?" Gaara memotong kalimat Naruto membuat sang pemilik merona malu dan salah tingkah. Dia pun jadi menunduk dan Gaara menyeringai licik.

Pintu bergeser terbuka, di sana muncullah Kushina membawakan handuk bersih dan beberapa air minum buat anaknya dan sahabat anaknya. Mata Kushina melirik Naruto yang cemberut, tersenyum mengerti.

"Merindukan Hinata? Kenapa tidak berdoa supaya dia datang ke sini?" tanya Kushina sambil meletakkan handuk bersih itu di meja samping tempat tidur Minato yang tertidur.

Naruto kebingungan pada kalimat mutar-mutar sang Mama, begitu pula dengan Gaara. Tetapi keinginan buat bertanya terhenti, karena pria bernama Minato telah terjaga dari tidurnya yang panjang. Kushina buru-buru mendekatinya, menggenggam tangannya yang menyuruhnya untuk digenggam.

"Ayah…,"

"Minato…,"

Dua pemilik suara memberikan Minato sebuah sunggingan terbentuk di bibirnya. Dia sangat kangen pada keluarganya. Keluarga yang tidak akan pernah ditinggalkannya selama hidupnya. Dia berjanji, esok nanti dia tidak pernah meninggalkan kedua orang dicintainya lagi. Pasti!

"Kalian… baik-baik saja, ya?" tanyanya lirih, berbisik.

Kushina menangis, mencium punggung tangan Minato. Naruto mengusap kedua lengan Ibunya, menenangkan. Sekarang, mereka pasti bersama-sama lagi. Beberapa hari ini, hubungan mereka sudah berjalan baik dan kejadian sebenarnya sudah diceritakan. Mereka akan kembali jadi keluarga seutuhnya.

.

.

Pulang dari Rumah Sakit, Naruto tadi bertemu Sakura dan Sasuke. Tersenyum melihat mereka bersama dan berdoa supaya keduanya tetap bersama selamanya. Tetapi, hatinya entah pergi ke mana. Tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahuinya, kecuali Kushina dan Gaara. Kedua orang itu paling sangat memahaminya.

Saat kedua kakinya melangkah, tiba-tiba dari atas ada suara teriakan. Sebelum Naruto sempat menyadarinya, sosok bayangan jatuh dari langit tidak sengaja menabrak kepala durian Naruto. Naruto membeku dan jatuh tersungkur—untungnya penyebrangan jalan yang tidak banyak dilalui orang-orang—di tengah jalan.

Sosok aneh itu duduk dan kaget melihat orang ditubruknya—masih sadar—tetapi matanya berkunang-kunang, karena kepalanya pusing. Sosok itu mengguncang tubuh Naruto.

"Bangun! Jangan tidur di sini!"

Naruto akhirnya terbangun, mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Dia kaget melihat sosok di depannya adalah Hinata. Dia bangkit dari tidur terlentangnya, meraih Hinata ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kamu, Hinata! Ini bukan mimpi!" serunya terus memeluk Hinata tanpa melepaskannya.

"Na-Naruto…,"

Baru Naruto tersadar, mendorong tubuh Hinata. Keningnya berkerut. "Bukankah dua hari yang lalu kamu pulang?" tanyanya masih rada kebingungan.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Hinata juga bingung, malah menghitung hari menggunakan kesepuluh jari-jarinya. Dia cengengesan, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Di tempatku sana, satu hari di sini sama 1 bulan di sana. Jadi, sudah 2 bulan aku merasa kita tidak bertemu."

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar sangat maksimal, sampai-sampai Hinata merona malu karena ditatap seperti itu. Masih dalam keadaan terbuka, Naruto mempertanyakan hal tabu bagi wanita.

"Berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"Ng…," Hinata berpikir keras, menerawang. "Usiaku sudah mencapai 150 tahun dalam tahun kecepatan cahaya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Akhirnya Naruto pingsan setelah itu. Mulutnya masih terbuka saking terkejutnya. Dia tidak mampu mencerna apa kata-kata dilontarkan Hinata. Sungguh! Dia sangat kaget kalau usia mereka hanya berbeda, Hinata 150 tahun dan Naruto 15 tahun. Coba dibagi saja.

.

.

"_Waaah… indahnya…," katanya bersemangat melihat betapa indahnya bintang-bintang di langit tidak berbatas ini. Dia menoleh ke wanita berambut merah panjang, tertawa lebar. "Kamu lihat, Ma. Bintangnya sangat banyak dan Naruto sangat menyukainya," kata anak berusia 4 tahun._

"_Kamu pantas melihat ini semua karena kamu terlahir di sini," sahut Kushina, wanita dipanggil Mama oleh si kecil Naruto. Mengusap kepala anaknya, "Mama senang bisa melihatmu senang, Naruto."_

_Naruto mengangguk senang, kembali memandangi bintang-bintang lewat pesawat ulang alik._

_Kedua mata birunya menangkap sosok gadis kecil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Naruto yang tidak mengerti tentang apa pun, membalas lambaian itu. Entah kenapa jantungnya bergetar hebat saat melihat gadis di luar sana sedang tersenyum lembut._

_Pertemuan pertama yang tidak mereka ketahui._

.

.

"Naruto!"

Hinata mengguncang tubuh Naruto, keras-keras. Sang pemilik bangun dan mengembuskan napas. Sepertinya dia menyerah dengan keadaan ini apabila berhadapan dengan gadis berambut biru panjang ini.

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik duduk, meraih tangan Hinata. "Seperti yang kukatakan dua hari yang lalu, kalau kamu datang kamu tidak akan ke mana-mana lagi. Kamu akan tetap ada di sini bersamaku, Hinata."

"Deal!"

Naruto terkekeh geli pada kata Hinata. Anaknya benar-benar unik. Dia berterima kasih pada Kami-sama telah mempertemukan dirinya dengan seorang gadis super cuek dan juga unik. Mungkin ke depannya mereka akan bersama-sama. Selamanya.

"Kalau kita menikah…," Hinata merona malu saat bermimpi tentang masa depan. "Aku mau kamu membelikanku rumah seperti rumah Gaara. Ya?" pinta Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar mirip anak kucing.

Hal inilah paling tidak bisa dilakukannya. Naruto paling benci rumah angker!

**-The End-**

**.**

**A/N: **Yes! Ending! Ending!  
Saya sudah menyelesaikan cerita ini juga, akhirnya. Makasih buat kalian yang review, fave, and follow. Fict drabbles selanjutnya adalah Without You. Dipublish bersamaan dengan update-nya ini fict GG. Heu heu heu #MiripSuaraFoxyDiOP

Sign,

**Zecka Fujioka**

Makassar, 05 April 2014


End file.
